


Surprises and Shocks

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's secretly married - to who?





	Surprises and Shocks

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title-Surprises and Shocks 

Category-Romance, Drama, Angst 

Rating-Strong R for language and images 

Summary-Josh/Donna, Mandy's influence has far reaching implications 

Author-Heidi H. 

  
Surprises and Shocks  
By Heidi H

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. 

Ratings-Secrets are revealed, NC 17 

Spoilers-2 Cathedrals,

Setting-Assuming that Bartlet did have a two term presidency.

  


Donnatella Moss strode into the classroom. She was finally getting one step  
closer to her degree in political science. At least her parents would be proud  
that she was using her head. Donna had wanted to go back to school part-time  
while she was working for Josh, but the hearings and investigations had put an  
end to that. There had been no extra time and all her free time and weekends  
had been spent elping Josh or prepping to testify. She'd had to testify a  
record ten times, more than any assistant. Now that President Bartlet had  
served out his two terms, she was finally able to go back to school. She'd  
tried to do it in Madison, but Washington would always be her home, plus it kept  
her in touch with her friends and the people who had become her family. 

She was looking forward to her class, History 325 or better known to the  
students as "The US Presidency". The professor, Dr. Ferris was reported to be a  
wonderful and inventive instructor who liked for the students to debate and play  
devil's advocate. Donna had a feeling that this would be a terrific class. 

"Good morning class. I'm Dr. Ferris. I have some sad news this morning. A  
family emergency has forced me into taking the semester off. I, however, am  
leaving you in good hands. Josh Lyman, Sam Seaborn, and Toby Ziegler of the  
Bartlet Administration will be teaching the class this semester. Thank you all  
for understanding and you are free to go until Wednesday at this time." Rob  
Ferris explained to the room full of understandably disappointed students. 

Donna couldn't believe her ears. It would be great to see all her friends  
again, but how would she deal with them in a classroom setting. She would be  
uncomfortable with addressing her friends as Mr. this or Mr. that.

  


Wednesday..................................... 

She slipped into the lecture hall and sat in the back. This was the day that  
class would begin. 

"Good morning. I am Toby Ziegler. I will be taking over the class for the  
next 6 weeks. We have a lot of ground to cover, so please open your notebooks  
and be prepared to write lots of notes." Toby told the class. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Ziegler, but don't you need to call the role first?" a  
student asked from the back of the classroom. 

"No. You are all of age to know where you belong." Toby said and started to  
talk. 

She couldn't believe how Toby-esque this was. He got right to the point and  
didn't dwell on the no nonsense business of having to take role and make sure  
that these college students were in the right place. Donna took her notes for  
the class and was putting things away and chatting with a few of her new friends  
when it happened. 

"Miss Moss, could you stay a moment please." Toby said. 

Donna quietly nodded and sat her things back on the desk. 

"Oh, oh, oh. The first day of class and he already knows your name." Chris  
joked with her. 

"What do you think he wants?" Alex asked. 

"He probably wants to make her stay and do some homework if you catch my  
drift." Erin said with a smile. 

"Mr. Ziegler is the instructor of the class, nothing more than that. I'd  
better go find out what he wants." Donna said and walked off from the group.

Donna strolled up the aisle to where the lectern was located. Her friends and  
the rest of the students had left, so Toby spoke to her freely. 

"Hey. What are you doing here? I saw your name on the roster and couldn't  
believe it." Toby told her. 

"Yeah. I decided to work on my degree here instead of in Madison for a lot of  
reasons. How is everyone?" Donna told him. 

"CJ is with Harper Publishing and loving her job. Sam and Josh are still  
lecturing at campuses around the country. You do know that Josh is teaching  
three weeks of this class and Sam is taking six weeks right?" Toby asked her. 

"Yeah. I know." Donna said quietly. 

"Donna, no one blames you for not going with Josh. He knows that you needed  
the time away and to figure out what you were going to do with the rest of your  
life." Toby told her. 

"I know, but still." Donna trailed off, not sure how to deal with what she  
really wanted to say. 

"I know what you mean. This is going to be a grueling class. Are you up for  
it?" Toby asked. 

"Yeah. I need this class to get the degree." Donna told him. 

"How many classes do you have left?" Toby asked. 

"Since everything from my two years at Madison transferred, just 10 more  
classes and an internship." Donna told him. 

"You only have two more years. What kind of internship? Any thoughts on what  
you're gonna do after you graduate?" Toby asked. 

"I have to go and work for a political pundit for a semester. That'll be real  
hard to do. No idea what I'm gonna do after graduation, but I have another  
class, so I'll see you on Friday." Donna told him.

  


A few weeks later....... 

Donna was showing off her latest A on her history paper. Many people had  
already found out her connection to Toby and were saying that she was getting  
A's for doing a lot more than just taking notes. Of course it didn't help  
matters that Donna was working in the History Department and closely with Toby.   
The faculty dismissed the rumors, or at least most of them did. They knew that  
Donna Moss was bright and very smart. She didn't have to sleep around to get  
her grades. The students found out about her connections and wouldn't leave her  
alone. It was fuel for the fire because she was smart and participated in class  
and got the grades that the rest of her classmates wanted.

An official letter from the Dean of Students graced her mailbox later that day.   
Donna knew exactly what the meeting would be about. 

"Miss Moss, please come in and sit down." the Dean of Students said. 

"Thank you Dr. Parker." Donna replied. 

"I am sure that you understand what this meeting is about." Dr. Parker said,  
getting right to the point. 

"Yes, I am aware of the rumors about Mr. Ziegler and myself." Donna said. 

"I don't want to do this, but the rumors have reached this office. These  
kinds of things are very damaging as I am sure that you are aware." Dr. Parker  
said. 

"I understand and want to say that Mr. Ziegler and I have no other  
relationship than that of a student and teacher in the classroom." Donna  
smiled. 

"What kind of relationship do you have outside the classroom?" Dr. Parker  
asked. 

"I believe that question is highly inappropriate and in violation of my civil  
liberties." Donna responded. 

"Miss Moss, please. I do not want to have to exercise my authority and have  
you removed from the class and have Mr. Ziegler removed from the faculty." Dr.  
Parker told her. 

"You can't do that. We haven't done anything wrong. He is just a friend."   
Donna protested. 

"Yes I can. I don't want to do it, but you are leaving me no choice in the  
matter." Dr. Parker said. 

"I wasn't going to do this, but Mr. Ziegler and I are not having any kind of  
sexual relationship because I won't." Donna said. 

"Miss Moss, please don't feel the need to lie for Mr. Ziegler. I will be  
speaking with him this afternoon." Dr. Parker told her. 

"I am not lying. I won't and can't have an affair with him because I'm  
already married." Donna said. 

"Excuse me? I have your admissions information right here and there is no  
mention of a husband and you aren't wearing a wedding band of any sort." Dr.  
Parker choked out, shocked at the revelation that this young woman was married. 

"I applied for admission before I was married and my husband and I decided not  
to wear rings because we aren't traditional people." Donna explained. 

"If you are married, then why are you living on campus?" Dr. Parker asked. 

"My husband and I maintain separate residences and lives for personal and  
professional reasons." Donna said. 

"Are you telling me that you and your husband keep separate lives? Who's your  
husband?" Dr. Parker asked. 

"Now I believe that question violates my civil liberties and I wouldn't tell  
you anyway. Yes, my husband and I choose to maintain separate lives." Donna  
said with a smile. 

"Miss Moss, thank you for coming in and you will be notified of and if any  
decision is made." Dr. Parker stood and opened the door for her.

Donna walked across the campus smiling, knowing that she had gotten the upper  
hand in her little meeting. Her cell phone started ringing and she knew it was  
him. 

"Hey baby." Donna crooned into the phone. 

"Do you always answer your phone that way?" her husband asked. 

"Only when I know it's you." Donna said. 

"How was the meeting?" he asked. 

"It went as expected." Donna said. 

"Well, don't worry about it." her husband told her. 

"When are you coming back?" Donna asked. 

"I have to give this thing here and I should be back home tomorrow night." he  
told her. 

"I take it that's my cue to be at your place with a meal on the table?" Donna  
asked with a smile. 

"If you have to study, don't worry about it. We can wait until this weekend."   
he said with a smirk knowing that his wife wouldn't pass up a chance to be with  
him. 

"No, I will definitely be there tomorrow." Donna smiled. 

"I know that you have a class, so I'll just say bye now. I love you and I  
miss you a lot." he told her. 

"I love and miss you too. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I know  
all the reasons that it does." Donna said. 

"I know it sucks, but soon. Go to class. Bye." he told her. 

"Bye." Donna said and shut the phone. 

She missed her husband so much. He was always giving talks and lectures when  
she really needed him, but there were so many reasons that they had to keep up  
the walls and barriers. Donna was sure to turn his head the next night with the  
little sexy black teddy that she bought especially for him. 

  


She was putting the finishing touches on the table when she heard his key in the  
lock. 

"I missed you." he said after coming in the door and seeing her. 

"I missed you too. I hate living with that witch of a roommate. She won't  
leave me alone about my affair with Toby which is apparently all over campus."   
Donna said. 

"Once people find out that you are married, hopefully they'll drop it." he  
said. 

"Well, once it's out, I can move out and in here." Donna said. 

"Yeah, I would love to come home every night to you." her husband said. 

"I know, but you still have about 20 more campus appearances and lectures."   
Donna reminded him.

A romantic dinner was accompanied by talking and touching and getting to know  
one another again. Donna was in the process of putting away the dinner dishes  
when hands came around her waist and held her tightly to her husband. She could  
already feel the growing erection against her backside. 

"Is that a hint?" Donna said as she began to wiggle in her husband's grip. 

"You bet your ass it is. I missed my wife and I can bet that she missed me  
unless she really is having an affair with her professor." her husband gripped  
her waist tighter. 

"Why don't we move this into the bedroom where we'll be more comfortable."   
Donna said.

Her husband literally ran down the hall to the bedroom, pulling her along. She  
loved when he did his possessive act, which usually happened after they'd been  
apart for long periods of time. Donna knew that the black teddy wouldn't get  
worn tonight.

SMUT AREA 

She slipped in the door only to find herself being picked up and deposited down  
on the bed. Josh loomed over her. He let his weight fall on her as he went to  
work on her neck and the buttons of her shirt. 

"Slow down. We have all night." Donna panted as his fingers found her  
breasts. 

"I...want...you..." Josh panted between tasting her neck. 

Donna just went with the feelings. It had been about six weeks since she'd seen  
her husband and they were both just so needy for feeling and touching and  
tasting the other.

Donna was walking into class with her friends when she spotted him. He was  
right there looking all professory. 

"Good morning. I am Josh Lyman and will be teaching this class for the next  
three weeks. Please open your notebooks, we have a lot to cover." Josh said  
and went straight into the lecture. 

The class went by quickly and Donna was packing up her things when she was  
approached by a messenger from the History Department. He gave her a note that  
wanted her to be in Josh's temporary office at 3 pm. She smiled to herself and  
found herself at his door. 

She knocked on it and opened it after hearing his command to come in. 

"Mr. Lyman, you asked to see me?" Donna said, all innocently. 

"Yes, Miss Moss. Please come in and shut the door behind you." Josh  
commanded from the chair he was sitting in. 

"What did you need to see me for Mr. Lyman?" Donna batted her eyes. 

"I wanted to see you because your behavior in my classroom needs some work."   
Josh said. 

"It does, does it?" Donna flashed a smile. 

"Yes it does." Josh said standing up. 

"And how should we fix that?" Donna asked, knowing where this was going. 

"I have many ideas about that." Josh said, pulling her up out of the chair  
that she was sitting in. 

"I love to hear your ideas Mr. Lyman." Donna smirked.

Josh put his arms around Donna and pulled her into a kiss. Donna opened her  
mouth and let his tongue sweep around her. She could feel her body responding  
to the kiss and she was fully aroused and Josh knew it too. He reached for the  
buttons on her shirt and began to slip his hand in through the open spaces, to  
touch her breast and play with the nipple. Donna sucked in a breath when his  
hand found the target and began to circle it with his fingers. 

"Are you enjoying the lesson on how to fix your behavior?" Josh whispered  
into her ear. 

"Yes Mr. Lyman." Donna panted back to him. 

"Then we should move on." Josh said and withdrew his hand. 

Donna whimpered at the loss of contact. Josh smirked at how easy he could make  
her aroused. He reached for the buttons on her jeans. He undid them quickly  
and slipped a hand in between her jeans and panties, rubbing her. Donna thought  
she was going to come undone if he didn't touch her soon. She pushed her hips  
at him and looked into his eyes. Josh knew exactly how hot she was for him and  
he smirked. 

He removed his hand, buttoned her jeans and blouse, and sat back down in his  
desk chair and waited for her to speak. 

"What..." Donna could only manage to speak. 

"I believe that this concludes our lesson for the day. I know that you have  
another class in about twenty minutes that you need to attend. Thank you for  
coming in." Josh said with a straight face, waiting for Donna to yell at him. 

"Thank you Mr. Lyman." Donna smiled and walked out the door. She knew  
exactly what Josh was doing and she was thinking of the perfect revenge for him  
at home that involved a blindfold, handcuffs, and her winning this little war of  
touches.

Josh sat in the chair knowing that Donna was most likely going to show him a  
thing or two when he got home that night.

Donna slipped out of her class early that afternoon and headed for Josh's  
apartment. She wanted to get things set up, so he wouldn't know what hit him. 

Josh unlocked the front door with some apprehension. He knew that Donna was  
going to make him pay for the little display in his office that afternoon. 

"Honey, I'm home." Josh called out. 

"I'm in the kitchen." Donna called out. 

Josh sat everything down in the hallway and headed into the kitchen. Donna was  
just setting dinner on the table. 

"Just how mad at me are you for this afternoon?" Josh asked in between bites. 

"I'm not mad and don't worry that I did anything to the food." Donna smiled. 

"So, you're not pissed?" Josh asked. 

"Oh, I'm plenty mad, but not pissed." Donna told him with a sneaky smile. 

Dinner was eaten in rare silence since Donna was too in her head about the  
evenings plans and Josh was worried about how his lovely wife was going to exact  
her revenge. 

After watching the news and a political news show, Donna was ready to turn the  
tables. 

"Why don't we go into the bedroom? I'm really tired." Donna stood up. 

Josh followed her, admitting that he was tired too and needed some sleep. Being  
on the road was very tiring. 

After slipping into pajamas and settling in bed, Donna started her revenge. She  
rolled close to Josh and started wiggling around him. It didn't take too much  
of that before she felt him start to harden. 

"What are you doing?" Josh demanded. 

"Nothing." Donna smiled sweetly. 

Josh figured that this was her revenge to get him all aroused and leave him that  
way. Donna knew her little plan was working. Josh rolled her to him and  
started kissing and licking her neck. Donna rolled on top of him, grabbed his  
wrists, and fastened them with the handcuffs to the bedpost. 

"What the hell? Donna, get these off now." Josh shouted and started pulling  
his wrists. 

"Honey stop that. You're gonna hurt yourself. You need to be in shape for  
what I have planned." Donna crooned into his ear while touching his shoulders  
and tasting his neck. 

"I want them off now." Josh pulled even harder getting more upset by the  
second.

Donna saw that this was upsetting Josh and she leaned down to kiss him. She  
wanted this to be a pleasant activity for both of them. The kiss was wonderful  
to Josh, but he didn't entirely forget about what had happened. This was going  
to be embarrassing if he had to tell Donna the truth about why he didn't like  
her sex games and she wasn't really going to want to hear about the ex-Mandy. 

"Donna, please take them off now." Josh begged her again almost crying and  
she immediately noticed the tears. 

Donna heard the fear and stress in Josh's voice and knew that this wasn't how  
she wanted things to go. She looked directly into his face and took the cue his  
eyes were telling her. She reached for the key and undid his wrists. The  
minute they were off, Josh bolted off the bed and into the bathroom and she  
heard him lock the door. Donna heard the lock on the door and wondered what the  
hell was happening. She'd never wanted to hurt Josh in any way and was angry at  
herself for this. 

She put everything back in her drawer and went to sleep in the guest room  
thinking that Josh wouldn't want her with him. Donna was laying in bed when she  
heard the door open. 

"Donna?" Josh asked quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was already  
asleep. 

She debated wether or not to answer him. They both needed to stop and think and  
deal with what had just happened. Josh had never done that before. 

"Donna?" Josh asked again with some urgency. 

"I'm not asleep. What did you need?" Donna asked, not turning to look at  
him. 

"Why are you sleeping in here?" Josh asked, confused that his wife had left  
their bed. 

"I thought you wouldn't want to sleep with me tonight." Donna said. 

"Hey. Don't ever think that I don't want you." Josh told her sitting down on  
the edge of the bed. Donna hadn't turned around to face him. 

"Josh, I'm really tired and I have a test in the morning. I'd like to get  
some sleep." Donna said. 

Josh was confused by the sudden offishness in his wife's voice, but decided to  
let it go. 

"Good night then." Josh said. 

"Night." Donna said. 

Josh spent the better part of the night tossing and turning and wondering why  
his wife had suddenly turned so cold to him. He wasn't turned off by sex games,  
but there were some things that he just couldn't handle with anyone anymore.   
Josh knew that he was going to have to explain this thing to Donna. He knew  
that she felt tremendously guilty and he didn't want her to have to feel that  
way. This was the woman he'd loved since she first walked into his life. 

Donna wasn't fairing any better in the other bedroom. She was alternating  
between fear that Josh didn't love or want her anymore and the fear that she had  
hurt him in some way. She was hurting because she felt like she'd hurt the one  
she'd loved for so long. 

The next morning.......................... 

Josh smelled the coffee before he reached the kitchen. Donna was already in  
there and he knew that the music would have to be faced. 

"Good morning." Josh started off with a pleasant gesture. 

"Breakfast is cereal. I don't have the time to take your order." Donna told  
him and went back to reading the paper. 

Josh knew that this was something that they were going to have to discus. 

"Donna, we need to talk about what happened last night." Josh said. 

"No, we don't. I got the point last night. I'm staying at the dorm tonight."   
Donna said, picked up her bag, and started for the door. 

"You're not staying at the dorm tonight. We need to talk, so be here when I  
get home." Josh said. 

"We may be married, but I don't take orders from you." Donna turned around  
and told him, with something flashing in her eyes that closely resembled anger  
and some fear. 

"I want and need to talk to you, so please be here." Josh said in a pleading  
tone. 

"I'll be here." Donna resignedly said, knowing that she'd never ignore any  
request that Josh made of her. 

Donna's horrible night before went into a full scale horrible day after. She  
gotten bashed down by one of her professors for answering a question with too  
many details, yelled at by a project partner for not remembering some notes for  
class, and then she had to deal with Josh in class. 

"Now, can anyone tell me what the presidency is designed to do in times of  
crisis?" Josh asked. 

No one raised their hands, but he knew that Donna could easily explain this one. 

"Miss Moss, do you know the answer to the question?" Josh asked. 

Everyone turned to look at Donna and waited for her to answer. 

"No, I don't. I didn't do the assignment." Donna lied. 

Josh and everyone else was surprised that she wasn't rushing to answer the  
question. Then the comments started coming. 

"I know why she can't answer." a kid in the front yelled. 

"She was too busy shtupping Professor Ziegler." another man yelled. 

"Well, we all know how she got those easy A's" another woman tossed into the  
mix. 

Donna was having a hard time maintaining her composure and that's when Josh  
stepped in. 

"The three students that just made those comments can pack up their things and  
get out. You are no longer in this class." Josh used his death stare until the  
three were out of the classroom. 

The rest of the class got back to business.

  


Evening at Josh's place....................................

"Donna, please come in here. We need to talk." Josh called from the living  
room. 

Donna slowly walked into the living room and sat down in a chair and waited for  
Josh to speak. 

"About last night......" Josh trailed off. 

"You don't have to explain. I went too far and you didn't like it. I learned  
my lesson." Donna flatly said. 

"Yeah, I do have to explain because this has nothing to do with you. It's  
Mandy." Josh said. 

"What the hell do you mean it's Mandy? You want a divorce right?" Donna was  
close to tears. 

"No, I don't want a divorce. The thing with Mandy happened a long time ago."   
Josh said. 

"Well, what happened with Mandy that has to do with last night?" Donna asked. 

"When she and I were involved, we liked to play some games." Josh didn't want  
to go into detail about one of the worst and most embarrassing moments of his  
life. 

"And you guys played with handcuffs." Donna surmised. 

"Yeah. One night we were fighting and she brought them out. I wasn't in the  
mood, but she was." Josh said and got really quiet. 

Donna looked at him and surmised that Mandy had used the cuffs to get what she  
wanted and probably wasn't very nice or gentle about things that night. 

"How long?" Donna asked. 

"All night." Josh just wanted to crawl in a hole. 

"Oh god." Donna went over to the couch and put her arm around her husband. 

This had to be one of those moments Josh wanted to die. She knew that things  
probably got very horrendous that night. 

"Don't worry about it." Josh said after a few minutes. 

"Of course I'm gonna worry about it. I can't kiss this and make it all  
better." Donna said. 

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I was so against her coming back to work  
for us. The memories and all." Josh said. 

"And then last night I brought everything back." Donna whispered. 

"You couldn't have known." Josh said and stifled a yawn. 

"Let's go to bed." Donna said. 

"Donna, I don't know if I can...." Josh trailed off, growing redder by the  
second. 

"I know, but I just want to be close to you." Donna guided him into the  
bedroom. 

They both went through their bedtime routines and crawled into bed. Donna  
snuggled close to Josh and quickly shut her eyes, hoping sleep would come soon.   
Josh looked at his beautiful wife and wondered if they'd ever get back to the  
place they were before. Only time would tell. 

After awhile Donna rolled over and looked at Josh who was still awake. 

"So you're not sleeping either." Josh said. 

"Yeah." Donna said. 

"Look, you can ask if you want." Josh said. 

"I don't want to push you..." Donna said. 

"We were fighting that night and we both knew it was the beginning of the end.   
I said something and made her mad." Josh said. 

"I can believe that." Donna laced her fingers with Josh's and waited for him  
to continue. 

"I wanted to go and she distracted me with kissing and then handcuffed me to  
the bed." Josh continued, remembering that awful feeling. 

"Just like I did." Donna murmured to herself. 

"Then she started to have sex with me. I wasn't in the mood and my body  
wouldn't respond to her. She got real rough. It caused me a whole deal of  
pain." Josh held Donna's hand tight. 

"Oh god." Donna said. 

"Yeah. She slapped me around and hit me because she couldn't get it to work."   
Josh said. 

"What happened then?" Donna asked. 

"She lit a cigarette and let it burn in the ashtray and then she left me  
there." Josh sobbed. 

"Oh my god." Donna stuttered out. She knew about his fear of fire because of  
the way his sister died. She couldn't believe that Mandy would be so hateful or  
callous. 

"It was an unbearable night and it got worse when Mandy got back that next  
morning. She found me there crying." Josh said fighting another round of  
tears. 

"What did she do?" Donna whispered. 

"She let me go, but not before threatening to tell the guys that I had  
'problems' with the equipment." Josh all but whispered to her. 

"How bad was it that night and all the nights after?" Donna asked. 

"It was horrible. I didn't sleep with Mandy again after that and our  
professional relationship was cool to each other." Josh said, yawning. 

"Honey, just close your eyes and sleep. Hang on to me." Donna said and  
started to rub his back. 

Josh tried to fight sleep, but Donna rubbing his back and holding his hand  
lulled him into a sweet slumber. 

Donna knew that things were gonna be different. She couldn't play her games  
with Josh, he couldn't handle it and she sure as hell didn't want him flipping  
out like he did one Christmas. She wanted to be with him all the time and even  
considering dropping out of her classes to be with him.

The next morning.............................................. 

"Josh, we need to talk." Donna said. 

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Josh said. 

"It's not about that. I was thinking of taking some time off from school."   
Donna said in one big breath. 

"How much time are we talking?" Josh asked. 

"Maybe a semester or two." Donna said. 

"Why would you want to do that? You love school." Josh looked at her  
curiously. 

"We need to be together. We haven't spent but a couple of weeks together  
since we got married." Donna said. 

"I never wanted you to give up school for me and my career." Josh said. 

"I'm not giving up school for you. I'm doing it for me. I want to be with my  
husband." Donna said. 

"If you really want this, do it." Josh said, giving his blessing. 

"I'm gonna officially withdrawal on Monday." Donna explained. 

"Well, we hit the road on Wednesday. There's a speaking engagement at  
Princeton." Josh said. 

"I know it's at Princeton and I also know that Sam will be there too." Donna  
added with a smile. 

"My miss little know it all." Josh smiled. 

"Don't ever forget it." Donna said with her own smile. 

"I love you." Josh rarely said it first, but Donna loved to hear it come from  
him. 

"And I love you too." Donna smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

 

  


End file.
